


Crash Landing at Hogwarts

by VanillaChip101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano is a Sibling to the Clones, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, BAMF Ahsoka Tano, Dolores Umbridge Being an Asshole, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, No Beta We Die Like Clones, Protective Clone Troopers (Star Wars), Protective Older Brothers, Ron Weasley is So Done, Sparring, The Force, The Golden Trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaChip101/pseuds/VanillaChip101
Summary: Ahsoka, Fives, Echo, Rex, Jesse, and Kix crash onto Hogwarts ground using an escape pod (during the fifth year of the golden trio but I'm not going to include them). What'll happen? And heads up, Umbitch is definitely featured.
Relationships: 501st Legion & Ahsoka Tano, Ahsoka Tano & Clone Troopers
Comments: 41
Kudos: 145





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao this is gonna take place on a Hogwarts weekend cuz I'm too lazy to write about classes

"Kriff commander, how come every time we come with General Skywalker, something always goes wrong?"

Ahsoka and the clones around him snickered. They were all in an escape pod after the ship they used decided to give out on them. The 501st was assigned to do a simple supply run to take a break from the frontlines but it seems like nothing was going to go right. Anakin had decided they would divide and conquer with the 212th battalion so they could go back home faster. Everyone was in a hurry to have some relaxation for once.

During the evacuation, Ahsoka joined their group last minute to make sure the ship wouldn't crash on a random planet but instead float in space. They were supposed to be headed to The Negotiator, but their escape pod was now in the middle of crashing on a planet.

"Brace yourselves!" Ahsoka yelled over the commotion. The six people held on to each other and as they crashed, Ahsoka felt pain bloom on the back of her head before she slipped into unconsciousness.

~

"Kark it! This is no use." Fives kicked a rock as he stood up from the boulder he was sitting on. He shoved the broken comm somewhere in his kama and cursed some more.

The six of them got out of the escape pod safely with some bruises. The most concerning injury belonged to Ahsoka, who hit her head during the crash. Since she was a togruta, it knocked her out more than it would a regular human being and Kix was attending to her head under a tree. She was still unconscious, but her eyelids fluttered every now and then. Their comms were broken, meaning they couldn't contact Anakin, the 501st Legion, and the 212th Battalion. Right now, Kix and Ahsoka were under a tree, Echo and Jesse were taking watch for any signs of danger, and Rex was beside Fives trying to fix his own comm. The wreckage of the pod was left behind, to be forgotten.

Echo looked around in confusion. He saw trees and something that looked like a castle in the distance. "What planet is this?"

Jesse looked up and through his helmet and the words "unidentifiable" popped through. "Does anyone's bucket say where we landed?"

The four other clones shook their heads. Ahsoka stirred a bit but didn't wake up.

"How is she Kix?" Rex asked, turning his head over his shoulder to look at them.

"She's fine now, but she might have headaches and feel dizzy once in a while," Kix informed as he stood up, putting his tools back in his medkit.

Rex nodded. "Well, after she's done maybe we ca-

The five of them suddenly whirled around. Their buckets picked up sounds of walking and the leaves were rustling louder than before.

"Protect the commander!" the captain yelled as he put his bucket over his head, the jaig eyes clearly visible to anyone looking. They were already forming a defensive circle around her with blasters at the ready. Just then, they could see three people coming towards them.

"Are those sticks in their hands?" Fives snickered into the channel. He lowered his blasters a bit, seeing that there were no signs of danger.

"What would they use them for?" Echo asked, curious to know how that was a weapon.

The three people were all very different. One was an old wizened man who had a long beard. The woman on his right had a pointy hat and was wearing glasses and a green robe. The woman on his right was wearing pink. A whole lot of pink.

"Pink lady needs to change her style," Jesse said. Echo and Kix snickered while Rex rolled his eyes.

"I think she's shorter than the commander," Fives added. The channel was crackling as everyone chuckled.

The three people came to a stop a safe distance away from them but the lady wearing pink was still holding the stick up. The clones tensed, sensing that something was definitely going to happen. They were right.

"Expelliarmus!" the lady in pink shouted, her stick directed at the clones. Something red shot out of the stick and the clones' eyes widened in surprise. A snarl was heard from behind them and the spell was held in place, almost touching Echo. The clones turned around while the three people looked towards the tree and there was Ahsoka, hand outstretched, her face contorted in concentration. She flicked her wrist and sent the spell towards a tree, where it had no effect.

"Commander!" Kix's mouth opened and closed as helped Ahsoka walk over to the wear they were standing. The three people had identical faces of shock as they saw what a child just did. Only powerful witches and wizards could do wandless magic and the alien just stopped a spell with ease. And even the man called her a commander, meaning she's fighting in a war. They didn't hear about any wars so far. Umbridge was already judging Ahsoka as a half-breed from her lekku and markings, although she didn't know what kind of person would give a child those characteristics. No one ever saw people with armor and blasters or with an alien with wandless magic.

"Don't you dare hurt them," Ahsoka growled as she stood in front of her men, her lightsaber handles in each hand.

"Why are you here?" the old man asked, his eyes flicking curiously from Ahsoka to the other men.

"We crash landed our pod," Ahsoka said, careful not to reveal any information.

"What do you mean crash-landed?" The lady in pink asked haughtily. Ahsoka decided that she didn't like her; she seemed like a female version of Tarkin.

"We crash landed our pod," Ahsoka stated slowly, turning a bit confused. Anyone would understand what she just said.

"Where did you come from?" The lady in pink interjected.

The lady in the green robe threw a scowl at the lady in pink. The thing falling out of the sky would've been clearly visible to the naked eye. All the students in her Transfiguration class ran out of their seats to look outside the window.

"Enough of that Professor Umbridge," Dumbledore said, his attempt at calming Umbridge futile.

She was about to say something more until he added "We'll let them stay at Hogwarts until they can get back on their feet." McGonagall and Umbridge looked shocked but quickly covered it up.

"But we don't even know where they com-"

"They will tell us in time," Dumbledore replied calmly.

The six others watched this and when they heard this, Rex opened his channel.

"Make sure you don't tell them anything. They don't seem to know anything about the war and it should stay like that."

"This is Professor Dumbledore," McGonagall stated, pointing to the man beside her. "I am Professor McGonagall, and that is Professor Umbridge. You may come with us." McGonagall told them.

Ahsoka was still tense as she stood in front of her men, but she turned around and formed a huddle with her men.

"Should we join them?" she whispered.

"We have nowhere to go," Kix stated. "And you still need a little rest after that hit."

Rex nodded. "We need to find materials to fix our comms to contact the generals."

"How long should we stay though?" Echo prompted. "We don't know what they want from us, and we also don't know anything about this planet."

Ahsoka's lips pursed. "The force feels strange here."

"Then we should stay until we can go back or until the others find us," Jesse said.

They all nodded in agreement and Ahsoka looked at the three waiting people.

"Lead the way."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

As they walked through the hallways, they saw people wearing robes of different colors. The students immediately saw the newcomers and everyone grew curious. Men in armor and an alien with blue and white things that don't look like hair? What happened out there?

Ahsoka and Rex were walking in the center of the hallway with Kix and Jesse flanking Ahsoka's left side and Fives and Echo flanking on Rex's right. The clones were still chattering through their channels. Ahsoka could hear all of it through her headdress but stayed silent.

"Have they never seen clones before?" Jesse asked as he saw a girl in black and red robes look at him oddly. Some other people shared her looks as they all kept looking at the six of them.

Ahsoka shook her head to answer Jesse.

"You will be sleeping with the Gryffindor students," McGonagall told them, turning his head over his shoulder. Dumbledore and Umbridge had gone back to their offices so McGonagall decided to show them to their rooms.

"What is a Gryffindor?" Echo asked into his channel.

"Probably a clan or something from the looks of it," Rex answered.

They were led to a painting of The Fat Lady, which started moving and talking. Ahsoka and the clones jumped, never seeing a moving picture before. The professor told something in the painting's ear and she nodded as she opened the door to the Gryffindor common room.

All the students in there froze as they saw who came in. Ahsoka immediately heard whispering but ignored it as they were led to the bedrooms.

McGonagall opened a door. "You will sleep with th-"

"No!" the six of them shouted instantaneously as they saw only girls in the bedroom. McGonagall's eyebrows shot up to her hairline as she started.

"We are not separating," Rex told the professor. Her brows furrowed as she examined the only girl in the group. Ahsoka had a face of determination on, ready to argue.

"Very well then," she said. "Come along."

The six of them sighed in relief and followed her to the boys' rooms. As they passed the other bedrooms, the male students poked their heads out, looking at Ahsoka curiously.

"What is she?"

"Why is she here?"

"Is she going to be sleeping here?"

"Why isn't she at the girls' rooms?"

The six of them heard the questions and promptly ignored them.

"They're more curious about togrutas than you Fives." Kix teased.

Fives made a sound. "I only asked if their fangs were venomous or not! It's not my fault the commander wouldn't give me a straight answer!"

Ahsoka snickered and McGonagall turned around. "Is something funny?" she asked. The clones around Ahsoka snickered in their helmets as Ahsoka's montrals darkened at being caught as she shook her head.

She turned around, but she was still baffled at the sight of the six newcomers, so she decided to ask some questions.

"Why do they call you commander? You are only a child."

Ahsoka looked at her, clearly not expecting her to ask anything. The clones behind her quieted as they listened. Ahsoka was clearly contemplating an answer but Fives decided to answer for her.

"We're fighting a war, and she leads us into battle. We have the least casualties thanks to her."

Ahsoka's montrals darkened again, blushing at the compliment he casually threw out.

"But she's only a child."

Ahsoka was about to defend herself but they arrived at their destination.

"Here is your room," she said as she opened the door. Inside the circled room were six red beds all evenly spaced out with small tables beside each one. There were two restrooms and a couch in the corner.

Ahsoka and the others stepped in slowly, immediately examining the room for any traps or weapons as they were trained to. The woman watched this without comment.

Echo seemed to remember that someone was watching them and nudged the commander, tipping his head discreetly towards McGonagall. She smiled at him and turned to the professor. "Thank you very much. My name is Ahsoka, this is Rex, Fives, Echo, Jesse, and Kix."

The clones kept their helmets on but nodded as their names were called. McGonagall tried to remember each of them by their helmet design since their faces weren't revealed and when she was done, she gave Ahsoka a small smile. "You are welcome to Hogwarts as long as you don't disturb or harm the students."

"I think it would be the other way around," Kix muttered into his channel. The clones and Ahsoka gave a strained smile. Even on other planets, people were always wondering about the clones and the Jedi. The clones to them were all alike, with no emotions whatsoever. The Jedi however, had mysterious powers. As McGonagall walked out, she saw that students were already huddled by the doorway out of sight trying to get a look at the outsiders.

"Do not disturb them," she suggested. They all nodded and scattered. They could see them when lunch came around.

~

Ahsoka flopped onto the second bed closest to the door. Her montrals were making a ringing noise and she tried to release it into the force. It was no use.

The clones all sat down at the beds, observing everything. Rex was closest to the door, with Ahsoka beside him, Echo beside her, Fives beside him, Jesse beside him, and ending with Kix farthest from Rex.

She stretched, her back cracking satisfyingly. "Anyone wants to go rinse?" she asked no one in particular.

"Me!" Fives and Jesse shouted. Nobody had a decent shower where they could relax without being attacked by droids. Right now, they definitely need a rinse though. The grime and dirt from the crash stuck to everyone, clinging like a second skin.

"Hurry up then, we all want to feel at least a little clean," Echo added from where he laid on the couch, looking at the view outside. Kix was unclipping his weapons, putting it on the table beside him, and sat on the bed. Fives and Jesse quickly stripped down their armor until they were only in their blacks and headed to the showers. The door clicked close and it was quiet again.

"So what did I miss when I was out?" Ahsoka asked Rex. He was on his back, hands beside his head.

"We were trying to fix our comms. but none of them work," he replied simply. She perked up. She was good at mechanics since she basically absorbed all the knowledge Anakin taught her about building and tinkering.

The sound of water running was turned on, and a loud shriek was heard from where Fives was. Colorful curses and 'cold cold cold' were heard through the door.

"Must be Fives." Echo mumbled. They smiled.

"I can try to see what's wrong." she offered Rex. Her comm was damaged so she would have to look at one of the comms belonging to them. Rex took out his comm from his wrist and tossed it to her. She twisted it around and found the problem.

"I think I can get this fixed today," she informed.

"You think anyone's looking for us?" Echo asked from the window.

Kix shrugged. "I mean, we have the commander with us, but we're not in danger so far. If we were, the general would feel it."

The doors to the restrooms opened, revealing Fives in a towel waist down and Jesse with his bottom part of his blacks on.

"Wear some clothes! The commander is right here!" Echo shouted, sitting up from his comfy position. Ahsoka laughed.

Fives snickered but proceeded to go back to the restroom. He came out seven seconds later wearing the same thing as Jesse.

"Anyone wanna go next?"


	3. Chapter 3

By the time everyone finished, it was noon.

"Haven't felt this clean in a long time," Jesse said as he put his armor back on.

Dumbledore had stopped by minutes earlier to tell them that lunch would be served in the Great Hall. The clones decided to wear their armor but not bring their helmets since no Separatists were present. This would be the first time everyone saw the clones' faces.

"It's a war, what do you expect," Kix replied as he put on the last of his handguards.

"I don't even think they know there's a galactic war happening right now," Echo added. He and Ahsoka were sitting on their beds since they finished first. 

"I wonder what life is like without it." Fives speculated.

"We wouldn't exist," Rex answered.

Ahsoka stayed quiet as she heard the clones' opinions. She always tried her best to make them feel like their own individual since everyone else viewed them as unthinking droids.

"Without it, I wouldn't have you guys and life wouldn't be so interesting," she said to herself, not realizing she said that aloud.

When she looked up, all of them were staring at her. _Did I say something?_

"Is something wrong?" she questioned.

"Did you really mean that?" Kix asked.

 _They did hear me_. "Yes, I meant every word I said."

The five others all had identical smiles of sad pride. The war had brought them all together, but in the end, it might be the thing that drives them apart, killing them one by one.

Ahsoka smiled along. Then someone's stomach grumbled loudly. Echo rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Oops."

~

As they arrived at the entrance at the doors of the Great Hall, all the students stopped talking to look at the newcomers. The girls swooned. The clones might have looked the same, but they were good looking and the tattoos made them stand out. The boys, however, were much more curious at the identical faces. Why did they all look the same?

Dumbledore stood up from his seat. "Everyone, these are newcomers that would be staying at Hogwarts for a while. Make sure you don't disturb them and they would do the same to you."

He sat back down and Ahsoka gave him a smile and a grateful nod. Chatters were much louder than before as they walked between the tables. They reached the Hufflepuff table, where there were clearly spaces for them at the end of the table closest to the teachers.

As they sat down, they didn't need words to communicate where each person would be sitting. Back at The Resolute, they would always have their own seats. One side would usually have Jesse, Ahsoka, and Echo and the other side would have Kix, Rex, and Fives. They did that exact same thing at Hogwarts.

They examined the food in front of them. As they each bit into their lunch, they realized that this was definitely better than GAR rations.

"So commander, who's the guy that just said all that? He seems like the leader of this school." Jesse asked

"He's probably like Master Yoda to the Jedi," she said as she chewed her food.

"They're both the grandmasters of their school then," Echo confirmed.

"The only difference is the age and species," Rex added.

"I think they might be the same age; that beard makes him look a lot older," Fives joked.

The six of them laughed and Rex smacked the back of Fives's head.

"Don't be rude." he chuckled. "He's giving us shelter until we find a way home."

Other people kept stealing glances at them and when they laughed out loud, they all wondered what they were talking about. Everyone was thinking about where they came from and why they look like that.

The clones chattered for a bit, and Ahsoka quietly ate her lunch, listening to her surroundings. She then heard someone say "half-breed."

She listened some more and realized that Umbridge was talking about her to another teacher, calling her a dumb half-breed. She stiffened and her grip on her fork loosened. The clones noticed this and looked at her in concern.

"Commander? Are you alright?" Kix asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The others didn't look convinced. _Shoot, I said that too fast._

"Little 'Un what is it?" Rex asked again. He was hoping that the nickname would help her open up to them. And it did.

"Just a little thing; it's okay," she answered, trying to nonchalantly eat her lunch.

"You can tell us you know." Echo said.

She finally relented. "The lady in pink behind me called me an ugly and stupid half-breed." she shrugged. "She then called me a slut for being surrounded by you guys," she chuckled.

They were all dangerously tense, fists clenched around their utensils.

She saw this and laughed at their protectiveness. "Watch this," she told them. They looked at her in confusion but watched. Ahsoka turned around and sent Umbridge a smile with her teeth, making her fangs elongate to the longest size possible. Umbridge's face paled significantly and looked away.

The clones laughed along with Ahsoka as they saw Umbridge's reaction.

"Our commander can take care of herself." Jesse chortled.

"Unless it's me telling her to stay in the medbay," Kix said.

They proceeded to laugh some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make it a little more interesting, but I don't think it worked ;-;


	4. Chapter 4

After lunch, Ahsoka had spent some time fixing the comm. The clones all decided to take a little nap since they didn't get much sleep and three hours later, she was done.

"Guys! I fixed it!"

The clones started awake and rushed to her bed, the mattress giving way under all of their weight.

"Well? What are you waiting for?"

She turned it on and Anakin appeared. He looked at her and a smile broke across his face.

"Thank god Snips! We weren't sure where you landed and we couldn't track or contact you. Where are you? Are you okay? How are the men?"

Ahsoka giggled. "Slow down Master, we're fine. I'm not sure what planet we're on, but you can track this comm right now. We're in this castle right now; it's kinda like the Jedi Temple."

Anakin nodded slowly as he tracked their comm. It was quiet for a few seconds.

"We'll be there by tomorrow, so hang in there."

"Okay, master. Tell the others we said hi!"

"I will. See you tomorrow."

"You too."

Ahsoka closed the comm and gave it back to Rex.

"Anyone wanna spar?

The five other clones grinned.

~

They had moved their beds and table to take up as little space as possible. The clones were only in the blacks and everyone's weapons sat idly at their beds.

Ahsoka and Fives decided to go first. The fight consisted of powerful kicks and punches. In the end, Ahsoka won when Fives lost his concentration.

Next up was Echo and Jesse. Since Echo was an ARC Trooper, he was a bit more advanced than Jesse. In the end, he won due to his skill set, but Jesse came close to beating him. Rex had off-handedly complimented Jesse, saying that he would be a good ARC someday. The six of them continued to spar, and they didn't realize a crowd was forming at their doorway. The boys in the other rooms had heard punching and kicking and thought that a brawl was breaking out but this was much better than they expected. They never saw people fight so gracefully with such agility. The girls from the other side of the Gryffindor room had seen the crowd and came to watch. Professor McGonagall wondered why there was a crowd forming and when she saw the cause of it, she was astonished.

They had sparred for about an hour and a half now and Ahsoka looked to the door. Her eyes widened and the clones were shocked at the unexpected audience. The people realized they were caught and ran back to their rooms.

"Looks like we have some fans," Kix said.

"Ick, we're all sweaty." Echo said as he wiped his forehead.

"I'm taking a shower," Ahsoka said as she headed to the restroom.

The others agreed. Whatever resources they have now should be used since they might not ever have the chance of a good bath. Their previous rinse seemed like it never happened.

~

After everyone was done, they all decided to go explore the castle. They had asked McGonagall for permission and she granted them that, telling them about the places they couldn't go.

As they walked into the library, Ahsoka and Echo's eyes widened at the variety of books. They immediately decided to work together to find out about everything they could learn at that moment. This left Jesse, Fives, Kix, and Rex alone.

"Who knew our commander had a part of all of us in her emotions," Rex told them. She already showed how she was eager to learn like Echo and humorous like Fives. She had Rex's leadership skills and Jesse's dry humor. And she definitely inherited her protectiveness from Kix. They followed Ahsoka's shrieks and the librarian's shushing until they found the two of them in a mountain of books.

"Look!" she whispered. "These books are written in another language! Echo and I are gonna try to learn it."

Echo and the togruta shared smiles of glee while Fives and Jesse gave them a pointed look.

"Out of all the places we could've gone to, we had to go here?" Fives asked. They all sat at an empty table. The girls at the next table stole furtive glances at the clones.

"Look! That letter looks like 'a' in Aurabesh! It looks like they call it a 'k.' Our 'k' doesn't look anything like this one." Echo pointed out.

The rest of them weren't listening to the duo. Fives had a set of Sabacc cards contained in his armor, so he brought it along, and now the four others were playing.

"I'm going to get another book," Ahsoka told them as she stood from her seat between Echo and Fives.

When she was gone, three girls wearing black and green robes came up to them. One of them took Ahsoka's seat and Echo grimaced.

"Hi, I'm Rachel, this is Olivia, and this is Kristi."

Jesse, Fives, and Kix continued their game like they were not there. They only wanted to go back home to spend time with their brothers and prank other people, especially Fives and Ahsoka. They had created a whole list of people to prank, and their next victim was Mace Windu. And they weren't interested in long term relationships. After all, they were going to leave tomorrow.

"Umm, hi?" Echo replied. "That spot is for my friend, so can you move?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "You mean that alien? What is she to you guys? Like she's not even the same species as you."

The other clones were offended. Rex was about to command them to move until the clones heard giggling from behind them. Their gazes turned to a bookshelf and there was Ahsoka, watching the whole interaction. She saw them look at her and gestured for them to come with her. Echo smiles as he cleaned up the books.

"Hey! Where are you going?!"

The others helped Echo stack the books and swept past the three girls, going to the spot where Ahsoka stood.

"I see you have some fans." Ahsoka quipped, echoing Kix's earlier statement. They laughed and before they headed out of the library, the three girls shot Ahsoka dirty looks. The fanged smile they got in return made them rethink their previous actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoever's names are Kristi, Olivia, or Rachel I'm sorry if I offended you in some way. And if you're in the Slytherin house :(
> 
> I bet you guys are really amazing people <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have lots of stuff to do so this one is extra short D:

By the time they finished exploring the astronomy tower and herbology greenhouse, it was evening. Many people would still look at them, but no one would ask questions. It was dinner in the Great Hall and although everyone was interested in them, they were less curious. Rumors about their sparring spread like wildfire and people wanted to know what it was like, watching six strangers do something that they've never seen. Some even said that the girl had jumped higher and run faster than a normal human being should be able to.

The Hufflepuffs were all asked about the newcomers and what they were like but they didn't know, even when they sat right next to the clones. They didn't understand anything they were talking about. They only caught some talk about war? Generals? Starships?

Snape wasn't sure what to believe. He had been in his office for most of the morning and afternoon and now he was here looking at six people that didn't look like anything he had ever seen. He had tried to read their minds, trying to find something, but surprisingly, all of their minds were shielded. He pushed a little, and that's when he knew he messed up. The girl glared straight at him, giving him the warning to stop. He did, even though he was curious about how the girl was talented in Occlumency.

~

Hermione saw the group and wondered what species the girl was and why all the men looked the same.

"Hermione, stop gawking at them," Ron said, grabbing food from the center of the table.

She turned to him. "Aren't you even a bit curious about why they're here? And where do they come from? I've never seen clothes or people who looked like that."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Of course we're curious. But they're minding their own business and we might as well mind our own."

Hermione made a frustrated noise. "Remember, in the Gryffindor room? How they were fighting? Why do they need to be that good? And what's that sign on the men's shirts?"

Ron sighed. "Hermione, you ask too many questions." She ignored him and continued to watch them, scenarios running through her head. She saw the camaraderie displayed during lunch. When the girl turned towards Umbridge, the professor turned pale and she wanted to know why.

"Hermione, if you keep looking at them, they'll notice," Harry told her.

She looked at him. "Can we use your invisibility cloak to follow them?" Harry looked taken aback.

"Umm, why do we need to use an invisibility cloak?" Ron asked.

"Well, they're soldiers, right? If you were a soldier and someone was following you, how would you react? I don't want them to know it was us."

"And I thought you were the one who followed the rules," Ron muttered.

"I'm also the one who's the most curious so deal with it." Hermione snapped back.

"Fine, we'll use it." Harry relented hesitantly. He was also as curious as Hermione but he didn't voice it.

"You too? Didn't you hear what Professor McGonagall said?" Ron protested. "I didn't think I was the one who had the common sense here."

So, when they saw the six people leave, they followed.


	6. Chapter 6

Ahsoka knew from the start.

Of course she did. She heard their plan during dinner and told the clones. They decided that they would let them follow since she wanted to teach them a lesson. She could even sense three people following them through the force right now. And she decided to let them know. They were walking through the hallway to explore some more. They all turned a corner and Ahsoka gestured for all of them to stick to the wall so she could cloak them with the force. They heard footsteps around a corner but didn't see anything. But they definitely heard voices.

"Where are they?" Hermione asked.

Ahsoka flicked her wrist, pulling the cloak off. The trio made a surprised gasp.

"Did you do that?" Hermione questioned.

"No!" Ron answered.

"I thought that was you!" Harry added.

"Where are they?" Hermione repeated, looking around and seeing that their targets were out of sight.

"Maybe they were the ones to pull off the cloak," Ron suggested.

"Don't be dumb. We would've seen them. And besides, they don't have an invisibility cloak. There's only one in the world and it's this one right here." Harry answered.

_Interesting. An invisibility cloak. Oh well, the force is better._

"But they're not here anymore," Ron said. "Room of Requirement?"

"They wouldn't be able to find that room that fast. They just got here!" Hermione answered.

"Commander, I think you let them see us now," Fives suggested in a whisper. She nodded and released the cloaking. The trio still hadn't seen them since their backs were facing them.

"I think you were looking for us?" Ahsoka asked nonchalantly, looking at her fingernails in boredom.

The trio froze and turned around slowly. They weren't there before, and now they were! Was there another invisibility cloak?

"What did you do? Were you the one who did that?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. Why do you want to know?" she answered, not revealing anything.

"We should've seen you then! Why couldn't we see you? Do you have an invisibility cloak?" Harry asked.

Jesse, Echo, Kix, and Fives snorted. It looks like the people here don't know what the Jedi are.

"What's so funny?"

Rex rolled his eyes. "Of course you couldn't see us. We have a Jedi with us."

Ron and Harry looked to Hermione for an explanation, but even she looked confused. "What's a Jedi?"

"Me." Ahsoka answered.

"And?"

"Well, we can do this," she said, holding her hand out and lifting the invisibility cloak from the floor with ease. The trio gasped.

"You can do wandless magic!" Hermione exclaimed. She had never seen someone use wandless magic, and that was saying something. Dumbledore might be powerful, but he couldn't do it so easily without his wand.

"Magic? Pfft." Ahsoka chuckled. "It's called the force."

"What's the force?" Hermione asked. She was really curious to learn more but Rex was getting a bit concerned. In his head, if the people didn't know what something was, then they shouldn't really learn about it. After all, that's how he learned it when the war began.

"Commander, we should go now. They're even shiner then shinies; they'll keep us up all night by just asking questions," he whispered.

She nodded. But Hermione heard the words 'commander' and 'shiny.'

"You're a commander? What's a shiny? Why do you have to fight?"

Ahsoka now saw that she shouldn't have said anything in the first place. Luckily, the Kix was quick on the feet.

"Ahsoka, I still need to check your head from the hit this morning," he said, loud enough so all eight people could hear.

Ahsoka's eyes widened. Her head didn't hurt anymore, but she grabbed the lifeline Kix threw at her.

"Now that you're talking about it, I think my head does hurt a bit." Ahsoka replied as she rubbed her montrals in fake pain.

Hermione was thinking. She could learn more about the species if she was at their hospital wing. "Oh, you should go to Madam Pomfrey then. She can he-

"No, it's ok." Ahsoka quickly said. "I don't think she knows how this thing works, and I trust my men will take care of me."

"Oh okay then. We should all go back to the Gryffindor room together since we were heading that way anyway!" Hermione enthusiastically said.

_Shit. That didn't work._

~

The whole way there, Ahsoka and the clones were bombarded by questions. Harry and Ron had told Hermione not to bug them too much but she couldn't help it. She wanted to learn!

Ahsoka tried to be patient, she really did. Luckily, right when she was about to tell her to please stop, a professor came. It was Professor McGonagall.

"Ms. Granger, what did I say about bothering the newcomers?"

"Not to disturb them," she replied.

"And what are you doing now?"

"Asking them questions."

"And why?"

"Because I want to know why they're here and what they are!"

McGonagall shook her head and pinched her nose, reminding the six others of Obi-Wan every time Anakin did something stupid. "They will be gone very soon, and you won't see them again. I don't think you need to learn about this."

Hermione looked down. "I understand."

"You may go. I have to talk to these three." McGonagall said, facing the six others. Ahsoka gave a respectful nod and walked towards her room. The clones followed.

~

"Holy, I'm flattered she wants to know about us, but that was too much," Ahsoka said as she flopped onto her bed.

The clones chuckled. "You're lucky Kix made up an excuse for you," Rex replied as he laid down on his bed. "Now we should sleep; tomorrow we're heading out and we might get thrown back to the frontlines."

As they each fell asleep one by one, they weren't sure what tomorrow would bring, but they were glad to know they were going home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're going back home! Last chapter too; I wonder what the reunion's gonna be like


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at the end! 7 chapters like the lucky number in the Wizarding World was not intentional haha.

Ahsoka woke up to her master's happy presence and her grandmaster's calm one landing on Hogwarts. Her eyes snapped open and she jumped out of bed, waking up the others.

"He's here! C'mon guys, we got to go back to Coruscant and have a break! Let's go let's go!"

Rex chuckled. Even if Ahsoka and her master were apart for a day, they would always find a way to see each other.

"We're coming. Be patient!" Kix laughed.

As the clones kitted up, checking to make sure they had everything, they raced down the stairs, passing many students. The students had heard a loud rumbling and saw a small freighter ship, thinking it was a UFO since nobody knew there was life outside of Earth until now.

The students ran to the window and saw six people running straight towards the ship, with two professors following behind. The six people waited until the ramp opened. Out came three men; two of them were in robes of some kind and the other one had orange armor like the men that came to Hogwarts. The girl hugged the man in the black robes while the five other men went to the orange-armored one. This made them much more inquisitive to learn about them, but sadly, they were restrained by rules.

_It's not fair! They look like they have interesting lives!_

If only they knew what the newcomers actually did.

~

_Earlier..._

"Obi-Wan we're here!"

Obi-Wan had opened his eyes to immediately see Anakin's face in his personal space. He blinked once. Anakin backed away and went to the console, picking up the beeping device that he used to track down Ahsoka's location.

Commander Cody was sitting in the chair behind Obi-Wan's co-pilot seat, looking at the sight before them.

"Good morning sir, I hope you slept well," Cody said.

Obi-Wan nodded and waved. "Would've been fine if Anakin woke me up like a normal person."

Cody laughed and Anakin tossed him a smirk. "I learn from you, master."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and peered at the flashing blue and white lights of hyperspace. "Why did you wake me up if we're not there yet?"

"We are. We're arriving now." Anakin said right when they exited hyperspace to see an anonymous planet. "Is this planet in the Outer Rim? I don't recognize it from anywhere."

"Well, that's because you don't go to the Archives, unlike your Padawan who is happy to learn."

Anakin rolled his eyes. Then his brows furrowed together. "Wait a minute, is there no docking port here? Someone should be signaling us by now."

Cody's brows went to his hairline. "Maybe they don't know about the galactic war that's happening right now. After all, this is the Outer Rim."

Obi-Wan nodded slowly. "Yes, the commander might be right. Just try to follow the location of Ahsoka's comm and we should be fine."

~

People all over the world saw the news. A UFO of some kind was somewhere in the sky. It had flown by fast, but it was something that you don't see every day.

~

Anakin was having fun.

"Anakin slow down! We're gonna hit something!"

"General Skywalker, I think you should listen to General Kenobi."

The freighter ship they had come in was flying around buildings, almost knocking them down.

Anakin decided to scare them a bit more. So he spun the ship.

"ANAKIN STOP!"

~

By the time they reached their location, only fifteen minutes had passed. It should've taken about thirty, but it's a Skywalker piloting a ship. And when Anakin Skywalker pilots, there's almost always going to be a crash landing.

~

"Hold on!"

Obi-Wan felt sick as Anakin made the ship soar over the castle a little too much. He broke off a piece of the turret and Obi-Wan decided that he definitely needed to lecture Anakin on respecting property. And maybe how to land.

"Should we land on the roof?"

"NO!"

"I'm just kidding!"

"You know sir, I think you should let General Kenobi handle the landing."

"Yes, Anakin I'll take control now. Scoot over. Don't you want to see your padawan?"

That was enough motivation for Anakin to leap from his pilot's seat to stare outside. Six people were running towards them and one of them had a smile stretching across her face. The clones had their helmets on and were all kitted up.

_We're going home._

_~_

_Back to present_

Hermione and the two other boys had been reprimanded by Professor McGonagall the previous night. But she was still a little curious about the newcomers. So, she asked Harry to borrow his invisibility cloak. He had sighed and handed it to her only for him to tag along a few minutes later with Ron running in tow. They definitely wanted to know what was on the ship that had just landed on Hogwarts ground. They still hadn't known that Ahsoka could sense them through the force since she never mentioned it, but the togruta didn't say a word. As they trailed after the six people, they hid behind the bridge, watching from afar. Hermione saw a twenty-year-old looking man with a handsome scar over his right eye and a middle-aged man with a beard.

"Who are they?" 

"I don't know. Now keep quiet! I'm trying to listen."

"You know Hermione, they're going to be gone by today and I don't think they're coming back."

"I know! That's why we're here!"

The trio heard yelling and continued watching in silent interest.

~

Ahsoka decided to let it slide this time. She had sensed the trio, again. But this time she didn't mention it to anyone and continued walking to the ship, where the ramp was lowering.

"Snips!"

Ahsoka smiled ear-to-ear as she heard her master. She ran toward him, hugging him like they had been apart for a year.

(Back at the bridge, Harry watched the whole scene. Although that togruta didn't have the same blood as the people she hung out with, they seem to consider her as their family. And he compared his life to hers. She was a child, a girl of only 15 and she was fighting in a war with people she considered her siblings. He respected her; after all, she seemed like she was a warrior at heart. He lived in a household with struggles against his aunt, uncle, and cousin, but it must've been nothing to what she had been through.)

"Oh, I'm so sorry Ahsoka. If only I hadn't done that then you wouldn't be here and-

"Master, it's okay! None of us got harmed and we actually had a little break! This planet isn't touched by war and it should stay like that. None of this is your fault."

Anakin smiled. Just then, Dumbledore and McGonagall came into view. Obi-Wan stepped up and thanked them. They exchanged a few words and the others boarded the ship. 

Before Ahsoka got on the freighter ship, she turned around, looking straight at where the trio was, and waved. She felt their shock in the force and laughed, going inside the ship into the cockpit.

(The trio had run as fast as they could back to Hogwarts without removing the cloak. As they were inside, Hermione's curiosity grew even more only for Ron and Harry to stomp it down with their logic.)

When the others came inside, everyone flopped onto their chairs.

"Well that was an interesting day," Ahsoka said aloud to no one in particular.

"Yes, that applies to all of us padawan," Obi-Wan answered, his face still a little green from Anakin's piloting.

"Tell me about it!"

Everyone exchanged stories until they reached Coruscant, finally back together as a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope you enjoyed that! This was one of my plot bunnies from a long time ago and I thought this was just going to be a one-shot but here we are at 3000+ words for a fic. I don't like how I ended this thing :I But that's just the reality of writing. 
> 
> And I'm in the middle of writing another story featuring Ahsoka, Anakin, and six other clones! (Try guessing who :D)
> 
> I'm also writing another thing for Take Me Through the Night but I don't know when it will be up.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates are every two days! I hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
